gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sven Dunrich
: (Snowblind: The Harpies) Biography Sven (Vinny) Dunrich was born four years before E-day. His older sibling is his sister, Guinevere (Gwen) Dunrich. During their early years, the two played often at the Jacinto Park playground where they would spend hours playing with the other neighborhood kids. At the age of seventeen, shortly after graduation, Sven joined the COG, and was sent to basic and then was transferred for sniper training. 'The Gears' During the fall of Jacinto, Sven experienced his first day in action as he was sent in with Epsilon One to assist in evacuation of Jacinto’s civilians. Relieved that his sister was safely evacuated, he continued with his squad to Port Farrall and then relocated to Fort Block. After spending nearly a month at Fort Block, he started to get on his squad’s nerves and it was widely suggested that he be relocated to another squad for some more field experience. His squad leader, Captain Miller, transferred him to the newly reformed Sigma One, where he was joined with Sergeant Milane. Snowblind After being transferred from Epsilon One, Sven is deployed with Sigma One outside Port Farrall to locate and quash the hostilities threatening COG outposts. Unfortunately, their chopper falls under attack and the squadron is forced to jump out before their vehicle crashes. Too far out to join the other squads at the drop-off zone, Sigma One relocates to Hurl Dam to establish contact with command. From there, Sigma is given new orders to investigate a major Stranded settlement on the other side of the large, glacier lake. However, certain events force Sigma to take a detour to avoid being detected by the Stranded militia that was apparently trying to track them down. During their trek into a mining village, Sven starts to find confidence in his skills by sniping down a drone on a Brumak to take out the canon, and was able to fatally shoot down several Locusts while running across the terrain with his Longshot rifle. Shortly afterwards, Sven and Raven were able to evade a Locust hunting party while Sven knocks down a Grenadier with the stock of his rifle. His apparent display of his skills as soldier impressed a Feral scouting party, that they brought both Sven and Raven to their camp. However, to avoid possible complications for Raven’s alliance with the Gears, Raven suggested to the Feral clan, to use Sven as collateral to express their genuine intentions. Needless to say, Raven’s plan worked as the Feral escorted both Baird and Cole to the camp, unharmed. To further please the clan matriarch Tamar, and to keep the Gears in one peace, Raven allows Sven to be mated with their breeders, consequently irritating the other two Gears. As their journey continued, Raven allows herself to be captured by the militia to allow the Gears to escape so they could get back to Fort Block with their new intel. The Gears of Sigma, however, refuse to leave their “Feral guide” behind, for the sake of principle and goes back to the Plantire Immulsion Mining Station to retrieve Raven. During the rescue, Sven manages to distract the militia in their own compound by taking out several of their men from a distance. As a result, Cole and Baird managed to sneak in, wearing militia gear that they confiscated from a searching party earlier that day, and escaped with Raven in one of the militia’s APC’s. Shortly after, the APC runs out of gas and Sigma has to move to Fort Block on foot. Sven takes it upon himself to carry the prospector’s daughter, Delilah, safely back to the Block, and is later picked up by Epsilon and Delta. After recovering in the Block's infirmary, Sven is dispatched with a squad of snipers during the Battle at Glacier Valley, led by Sergeant Bernie Mataki. As the battle wraps up, the squad is ambushed by Morose and what is left of his men, knocking out Sergeant Mataki, and killing Private Welch and Corporal Langston. Sven is wounded during the altercation, and is nearly finished off before a injured Mataki manages to graze Morose with her pistol. Sven returns the favor by using his Longshot to hit Morose in the leg, thwarting Morose' attempt to finish off Bernie. Morose leaves the scene to avoid capture, leaving Mataki and Sven, injured, but alive. The two are soon discovered by Cole and Sergeant Jacquin, and are air lifted back to Fort Block. Sven, along with the rest of the hospitalized, were relocated to Vectus Island, where he was later recommissioned to Sigma squad after his release from the hospital. Personality & Traits Sven is for the most part easy going, displaying “juvenile” tendencies while trying to fit in as best as he can, despite his immaturity. Like most rookies, Sven is an eager and nieve soldier who often frets when forced into combat. But as he gains experience, he soon discovers his place as a Gear and gains confidence in his abilities. Despite his lack of experience, Sven is a capable soldier and a proficient sniper. Throughout his combat experience with Sigma squad, Sven learns to execute his weapon with accuracy while moving and has gained the confidence of his teammates. Notable Quotes :"Aw, man…this sucks," :- After getting stuck in a hay bail from jumping out of a falling Raven :"I heard of people naming their vehicles after chicks, but I never heard of people naming their chicks after vehicles." :- Referring to Raven's name. :"This bites…will we ever get back to normal…you know, when we could pick up chicks?" :- Pondering if life would ever be normal after the war. :"Aw, man…how long are we going to have to do this…sit and wait, hike and wait…sit some more…" :- Complaining about hiking in the wilderness for two days. :"I can't believe they could do that with their feet…holy cow, I didn't think that was possible!" :- Referring to the Feral Breeder he was with the night before. Category:Characters Category:Gears Category:Jonesybites